


In Your Sins He Revels, You Dance So Flawlessly With The Devil

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheesiness, ELLA DONT READ, M/M, i dont know how to tag this, please just love me, sex and stuff, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard goes to hell and has a meeting with the devil. hurrah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit please just love me

He kissed me

He kissed the devil

Only a beautiful soul like his would kiss the damned.

-Daniel Saint

       Gerard was pardoned because it was in self defense. His boyfriend had all but killed him and was now about to put a bullet through his head when Gerard managed to turn the gun around and shoot him instead.

       That was two years ago. Gerard is 23 now, and he still feels guilty. In his head, he is to blame. This is why, at 3:17am, he finds himself standing on the roof of his apartment building, looking out over Jersey. Now is his chance to get rid of the guilt, of everything he has done wrong.

       Before he can doubt himself again, he jumps and dies on impact.

^^

       Frank wanders through his palace, not yet wanting to go back to his luxurious bedchamber. Contrary to the mortal belief, not everything in Hell is red and bathed in fire.

       Frank’s palace, for example, is made of some sort of sturdy, almost silvery rock. The halls do have luscious red carpets, but the walls are unpainted stone. Outside, Frank can see poppies and roses, gardenias and various herbs. Only the place where the true sinners dwell, the ones who get no consultation with Frank before their fate of eternal damnation is decided, is blazing.

       Frank also likes to punish the souls who make fun of his name. Who the hell named him Frank? He’s the fucking devil! The Prince of Darkness! An inordinate amount of people choose to comment on this, even though Frank will decide what happens to them after their death.

       Of course, some souls go straight to heaven.  

       Frank has to talk to an Undetermined later today, and he’s not looking forward to it. Undetermined souls are the ones who have committed some serious crime, but maybe weren’t totally at fault.

       Frank decides to bathe before the meeting. A lot of mortals seem to think that water doesn’t exist in Hell, but seriously? Hygiene is fucking important!

       Frank’s bathroom is a huge, porcelain room attached to his bedchamber. The bathtub is giant, so large you can swim in it, and has about 100 taps with different bubble baths. Frank begins to fill the pool with hot water and lemon-scented bubbles. Maybe he’ll jerk off, too. Even the devil has to pleasure himself.

       But fuck all, just as the bathtub fills, a servant knocks on the huge double door. Frank calls a “Come in.” and sighs softly as he turns off the water. The servant looks embarrassed to have caught Frank right before a bath, but he keeps his cool.

       “My lord. The Undetermined is ready to meet with you.”

       “Already?”

       “Yes sir. He arrived faster than expected.”

       Frank dismisses the demon servant and sighs loudly. He knows that it really isn’t that bad; The water will stay hot, but still. He wanted a fucking bath, is that too much to ask?! Still annoyed, he walks to the lavish room where the Undetermined souls have their fates decided.

^^

       Gerard feels kind of cheated, to be honest. He never believed in heaven or Hell; he thought that after you died you were just...nothing. And now he finds out that there’s a fucking afterlife? One of the demon servants had informed Gerard that the Devil (who was apparently named Frank, what the fuck) would be meeting with him to decide his fate.

        Gerard is confused and nervous. Even if he couldn’t just fade away, eternal damnation sounded way worse. Maybe he would be allowed to go to heaven or be reborn. Maybe he could just sink into oblivion.

       Finally, the heavy wooden door opens and a young man walks in. And, okay, maybe he’s kind of gorgeous. As the man sinks into the velvet chair opposite him, Gerard notices his red eyes. Wait a second. This is the Devil? Despite his nervousness, Gerard has to clench his jaw so he doesn’t laugh.

       Gerard continues to take him in. He has a choppy black mohawk (a fucking mohawk!) that’s dyed red on the sides. If Gerard isn’t eternally damned, he’ll have to find out where to get hair dye in the underworld. The devil is short, too. Okay, not that much shorter than Gerard, but still short. He has very pale skin, and now that Gerard really looks at him, he notices that the Devil’s eyes actually flicker between red and hazel like a faulty light bulb. A very attractive faulty light bulb.

       “Um...hi?” Gerard says. What the fuck do you say to the Devil? Or maybe, what the fuck does the Devil say to you?

       Instead of talking, Frank just stares intensely at Gerard for at least a minute. Finally, he looks away.

       “I see.” he murmurs. His voice is gorgeous and raspy, like he smokes. Maybe it’s just the fire.

       “See what?” Gerard asks, voice shaking slightly. Frank doesn’t answer his question, and instead just says “Well, Gerard, you’ve got some options.”

       “I’ve got-what?”

       “Well, you are by far the most complex Undetermined soul I have ever had to deal with.”

^^

       Okay, Gerard is ridiculously attractive. Like, Frank actually feels bad for him. He can see why he is Undetermined. Gerard apparently killed his boyfriend in self defense. Usually, that would be fine, and he would be stuck in a blissful oblivion for all eternity, but Gerard still feels overwhelming guilt. This is new.

       Gerard is in Hell because he feels like he deserves it.

^^

       Finally, the Devil starts to speak, and Gerard has to shake himself out of a fantasy because the Devil is hot, and not just because they’re in Hell. “Well, you don’t belong in Hell, so you won’t be eternally punished. You don’t belong in Heaven either though, because you killed someone. You should be in oblivion, but your guilty feelings are the reason you are here.”

       “So...option one is oblivion?”

        Frank nodded. “Option two is a temporary punishment, if that will help release your guilt. After that, you would be sent to heaven, but you cannot go to heaven until you don’t blame yourself.” Gerard nods weakly.

       “Is that it?”

       Frank pauses, and for once he doesn’t look entirely confident. Still, he can read Gerard like a book, and he knows Gerard wants him.

       “Well...there is a third option.” He takes a deep breath. “You can stay with me, at the cost of your soul.” Frank stands and walks in front of Gerard’s chair, carding a hand through his hair. Gerard shivers a little at the touch and lets out a soft gasp when Frank starts tracing a hand down his body.

       “I can make you mine. I can have you for all to myself forever.” Frank’s hand is at his chest now, and Gerard feels a light but deliberate caress across his right nipple. He can’t hold in the soft noise of pleasure that escapes him. Frank keeps talking, trailing his hand down Gerard’s stomach. “I can make you feel better than you ever have. I can make love to you and care for you until the end of time and hold you when you’re sad. I can give you butterflies, Gerard. I can let you into my world.” The last part is a seductive whisper that goes straight to Gerard’s dick and he lets out another noise.

       Frank’s index finger is on his semi, so soft that Gerard can barely feel it. And yeah. He wants this. “Option three.” He chokes out. Frank is applying just the slightest amount of pressure to his dick and yeah, that feels good.

       “Are you sure?” Frank asks, stopping his hand. Gerard nods, looking right into Frank’s flickering eyes. “Just...just don’t do what _he_ did.” he says in little more than a whisper, and he knows that Frank understands. It’s kind of funny in an awful way. Gerard’s family disowned him for his sexuality and hated him even more when he was pardoned (they had all hoped Gerard would end up in prison) and now the Devil was asking to claim him even though he knew what Gerard had done. The Devil wanted him, and it was for more than his body. And, okay, it was weird to attract Satan, but it was also kinda hot.

        Frank leans forward and presses his forehead to Gerard’s, sending a bolt of electricity through him. Gerard waits for Frank to kiss him, but he doesn’t. Instead, he just says three words. “Come with me.”

^^

       Frank leads Gerard by his hand to his bedchamber, which is fucking huge. You could probably fit Gerard’s entire apartment in it. It also smells like lemon, sharp and clean. All he really sees of the room though is the giant bed, draped in blue velvet, because Frank is pushing him against the door.

       “Now I need you to listen to me carefully, Gerard. I am the Devil. Some people cannot tolerate me amorously, and so your safeword is ‘Poppy’. Do you understand?” Gerard nods, and Frank squeezes his wrists.

       “Say it!” he snaps.

       “I-I understand. M-master.”

       Frank’s mouth curls into this gorgeous smile that is also kind of pleased. Gerard fucking loves being dominated like this, as long as he has a safeword.

        _He_ didn’t give him one.

       “Good.” Frank’s voice is a dead sexy whisper, and Gerard could probably get fully hard just from Frank dirty-talking to him. “Second. I am in control here. You belong to me. I will not stop unless you say your safeword, which is what?”

       “Poppy.”

       “Good boy. Third, some rules. When I am fucking you, you will call me ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’, unless I tell you otherwise. Any other time, you may call me Frank. Also, you will not come unless I have given you permission.

       Lastly, I promise not to do anything you do not want. Even if you do not say your safeword, I can read you. After this, I will have claimed you. Your soul will be mine, and you will belong to me completely. However, a piece of me will belong to you. Do you understand?”

       “Yes, Master.” Frank gave him that same smile and Gerard really just him to fuck him already. Frank takes Gerard’s hand in his own warm one and pulls Gerard to the bed, gently pushing him down and climbing over him, not touching him at all.

       “Now, I am not human, so you might as well be a virgin. Therefore, I will go slowly and gently this time, and you may call me Frank. However, everything else applies, and you cannot come without permission. Is that clear?”

       “Yes, Sir.” and again with that fucking smile as Frank begins to slide his shirt up his body.

^^

       As Gerard’s pale skin is slowly revealed, Frank draws a sharp breath. He didn’t know a mere mortal could ever be this beautiful, and yet the man under him might as well be a god. Frank wants to do everything to him all at once, but he knows Gerard can’t handle that until he has been turned into a demon. Not until he is Frank’s. He’s pretty sure he’s never wanted anything more than this. Frank hasn’t ever been drawn in so quickly.

       The Devil’s hands slide down to Gerard’s zipper, holding his eyes and he pulls off his pants and begins palming his cock through the thin cloth of his boxers. Gerard whimpers a little and tips his head back, letting his eyes close.

       Frank moves back up Gerard’s body and presses himself against it so that they are connected from chest to thighs. Frank lifts Gerard’s leg up a little bit to wrap around his waist, feeling Gerard’s erection pressed against his own, and he grinds down to make the man squirm. Gerard tugs at the hem of Frank’s shirt, but Frank just grabs his wrists and pins them over his head. He bends over to kiss Gerard’s neck, tasting the sweat collected there and sucking right over the pulse. Once he’s satisfied that a mark will be left, he moves down Gerard’s body again, sucking at his chest and stomach, finally eye-level with Gerard’s cock.

       Very slowly, he inches off the boxers, leaving Gerard fully naked. He presses his hands to Gerard’s hips to prohibit any movement and licks a long stripe up his dick.

       “Oh-oh shit!” Gerard’s whole body twitches at the contact and his cock gets impossibly harder. Frank can’t take it anymore. He stands up so quickly that Gerard gasps and pulls off his shirt and pants, accidentally taking his underwear with them, but fuck it. Since Gerard might as well be a virgin, Frank decides to stick to the ‘making love’ end of the spectrum instead of full on kinky sex. Not that it’ll be totally vanilla.

       He slips two long fingers into Gerard’s mouth, moving them just a little bit in and out. He drags his spit slick fingers down Gerard’s pale torso and over his flushed cock, finally spreading his legs a little to reach his hole. Deciding to go easy on the man, he starts with only one finger before slowly adding a second. Finally, with three fingers, he stretches his lover open. When Gerard is a squirming, sweaty mess beneath him, Frank gets to it. He moves them up the bed some so that their legs aren’t hanging off the end and lines himself up.

       Gerard nearly passes out when Frank begins to push in. Everything feel electric. There’s a burn, sharp and sweet, and it’s too much but it’s not enough. Frank is steady, but Gerard can feel him holding back. Finally, Frank is all the way in, and he looks like he’s barely hanging on. He breathes deeply, waiting for Gerard to give him the go ahead.

       After what feels like an eternity, Gerard chokes out a desperate “Move.” Frank immediately complies, moving his hips just a little bit back and forth. As Gerard looks at him, he notices that Frank’s eyes are staying red, no longer switching between crimson and hazel. Gerard isn’t sure what that means, but the way Frank is moving faster and groaning, it can’t be bad.

       Frank is moving faster, but still somehow gently and lovingly. When he hits Gerard’s sweet spot, the mortal all but screams, and he can barely keep from coming. Frank’s mouth is at his neck again, leaving gentle kisses over his throat before moving up to his cheek and forehead, peppering his face with little kisses, everywhere except his lips. With Frank’s soft mouth over his face and his dick moving even faster, Gerard can’t take it anymore.

       “Frank-Frank, please-”

       Frank nods against his neck and lets out a quiet “Yeah.”

       And that’s it. Gerard comes between them, moaning and whimpering. He’s feels so perfect, like he’s floating. Frank comes just a minute later, trembling and breathing heavily.

       They just lay like that for a while, Frank collapsed on top of Gerard, still inside him. Finally, he pulls out and scoops Gerard up, bridal style.

       “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Frank murmurs. It’s true. Gerard is now a demon, so all the cuts from the fall have healed, but the dried blood is still there, along with his own semen.

       Sure enough, the bath water is still warm and bubbly. Carefully, Frank steps in and lowers himself, submerging both of them. He lovingly cleans Gerard’s skin; the man has practically gone boneless. Still, he wraps his arms around Frank’s neck. His eyes are back to hazel, adorned with little flecks of gold.

       After he’s done, Frank just holds Gerard and floats around the pool, dipping his lover’s head into the water and running his hands through the black hair. Gerard just goes with it, letting Frank caress him while they look at each-other. And oh, finally, Frank lifts Gerard up and kisses him. They fit together like puzzle pieces, and it’s so perfect. He pulls back just a little to look at Frank, someone who will love him no matter what he’s done, and he doesn’t feel guilty anymore. He never was.

       They hold each-other in the water, and Frank wraps long black wings around them. Gerard didn’t know the Devil had wings. Still, he seems angelic in that moment. Gerard kisses him again, and yeah, Gerard would never choose oblivion over this.


End file.
